Pas assez de mots pour exprimer se que je ressens
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Petite One-shot un peu sadique qui pourrait arriver juste apres le 5x07, ATTENTION SPOILERS SAISON 5 ! Âme sensible s'abstenir, Peyton ce rend chez Lucas et là c'est le drame... M pour comportements pouvant inciter les plus jeunes...


Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire principale non plus mais le reste oui...

J'ai écrit cette One-shot apres avoir vu le 5x07...

C'est ma première sur One Tree Hill

Je l'est écrite d'une traite donc c'est possible qu'il est pas mal de fautes mais vu la longueur je peux pas tous relir, donc je m'excuse quand même voila bonne lecture et vive le sadisme !

**RESUME: Peyton a ouvert son coeur a Lucas quelques heures plutôt, ils se sont embrassés mais il est partit pour allez retrouvé Lindsey. Peyton apres conseil de Brooke ce rend chez Lucas pour lui parler. Elle frappe à la porte...**

* * *

Je frappe a sa porte, c'est elle qui ouvre la porte, elle à les larmes aux yeux. Je lui dit que je suis désolé, elle me dit qu'il la demander en mariage. Mon cœur se brise, je le regarde, nos regards ce croisent, je sens mon cœur qui implose. 

Je ne peux plus rien faire, mes yeux ce remplissent de larmes, je laisse échapper quelques sons qui ne veulent rien dire. Je suis figée, je concentre tout mon courage pour ne pas m'effondrer. La seule chose que je puisse faire c'est m'enfuir. Je pars en courant, les laissant vivre leur bonheur, je cours vers ma voiture, je mets le contact et je pars en trombe.

Lorsque je me suis enfuit elle a voulu me rattraper pour me parler mais il la empêcher en lui disant qu'il me fallait du temps.

En quelques minutes je suis chez moi, Brooke est encore au Trik en train de flirter avec son barman sexy ou de ce disputer avec sa mégère de mère. J'ouvre la porte et je me précipite dans ma chambre. Je m'adosse contre la porte, je sens mes jambes tressaillir, je m'effondre littéralement pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je suis désespéré, il lui a offert la bague qui été mienne. Je lui est une nouvelle fois ouvert mon cœur et me la une nouvelle fois brisé. Mes yeux me brûlent, je n'est plus espoir en rien, je veux mourir. Je me ressaisis, il est tard mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est un bain brûlant.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, je fais couler l'eau chaude et je rajoute un peu de produit de bain pour le faire mousser. Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ouvre mon placard et je sors de quoi me changer. Soudain je me sens mal, je cours dans la toilette et je ne peut m'empêcher de vomir, est ce l'alcool ou bien le dégoût de savoir qu'il va passer sa vie avec elle ? Je me sens mieux, je repart dans la salle de bain, je me déshabille et me glisse dans le bain. L'eau me brûle littéralement le corps, mais cette douleur est infime comparer a celle de mon cœur. J'essaie de me relaxer mais j'ai trop mal, je fixer au loin le lavabo, mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de fixer ce rasoir, je reste plusieurs minutes ainsi. J'ai tellement mal, je sors du bain, l'eau qui coule de mon corps inonde le sol, je m'approche du lavabo, j'ouvre un tiroir, mes yeux se fixe sur cette petite boite, je l'attrape et je me remet dans mon bain.

J'ouvre cette petite boîte, et j'en sors une lame. Je souffre tellement, je n'est plus goût en rien, je suis revenu pour lui mais il a choisi une autre. Je calle la lame de rasoir entre mon pouce et mon index et commence délicatement a me taillé l'avant bras, le sang coule doucement, cette douleur soulage un temps les tiraillement de mon cœur. Les mots « il m'a demander en mariage » résonnent dans ma tête, je repense aux baisers que nous avons partager il y a peine 2 heures. Je revois cette bague qui aurait du être à ma main.

Cette douleur me fait tellement mal, je n'arrive même plus à pleurée tellement mes yeux me brûlent. Je reprend cette lame que j'avais déposé sur le rebord du bain, je reprend mes tortures mais cette fois je ne contrôle plus ma force, la lame s'enfonce plus profond et le sang rougit l'eau du bain, je me taille l'autre poignet, je sens peut a peu la vie me quitter comme mon sang se mêler à l'eau. Je suis fatiguée, mes yeux commencent à ce fermer et je m'endors peu à peu.

Brooke quitta le club légèrement frustrer par le rato de son barman, elle repensa à la petite discussion d'elle et Peyton quand elle lui a avouée qu'elle était revenu pour Lucas et qu'elle lui avait dit d'aller le voir chez lui. Vu la présence de son amie elle se dis que cela n'a pas du bien ce passer, a moins qu'ils soient ensembles dans sa chambre finalement remis ensembles. Elle entra, la porte était fermée, la lumière de l'escalier était resté allumée, elle resta silencieuse à l'aguets d'un son pour savoir si Peyton et Lucas n'étaient pas dans sa chambre. Mais rien…

---

Brooke : Peyton ???? Tu es là ?

Mais son amie ne répondit pas, elle posa son sac et monta les escaliers. La porte de sa chambre était fermée mais elle pouvait voir que la pièce était allumé, elle approcha son oreille de la porte pour voir si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur mais elle n'entendit rien, elle ouvrit doucement la porte mais la pièce était vide.

Brooke : Peyton tu es où ?

Elle fit toutes les pièves qui parcouraient le couloir, puis elle arriva à la porte de la salle de bain, la porte était fermée, elle ouvrit doucement. Elle aperçu son amie de loin, elle pensa qu'elle s'était endormie, elle franchit l'encadrement de la porte et resta horrifiée quand elle vu la couleur de l'eau.

Brooke : Ahh Peyton qu'est ce que tu a fait !

Elle accoura vers son amie.

Brooke : Peyton Peyton, réveil toi !

---

Mais son amie ne répondit pas. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant, descendit l'escalier appelant les secouristes. Elle ce rendit directement auprès de son amie et sortit le corps nue et glacé du bain. Elle recouvrit son corps de plusieurs serviettes pour la réchauffer et sortit des compresses du kit de premiers soins que Peyton lui avait fait acheter quelques jours auparavant. Elle recouvrit comme elle le pu les poignets de son amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer et de se reprocher de n'être pas arriver avant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les secouristes arrivèrent prenant en charge la jeune femme.

Brook accompagna son amie dans l'ambulance appelant chacun de ses amis. Haley et Nathan venaient de s'endormirent quand ils reçurent l'appelle de leur amie et partirent immédiatement à l'hôpital. Mouth et Skills eux jouaient aux jeux vidéo. Lucas lui était avec sa nouvelle fiancé, l'appel mettant cours à leur ébat…

---

Lucas : Allloo ?

Brooke : Lucas c'est Brooke, c'est a propos de Peyton…

Lindsey : Lucas qui est ce qui nous appel à cette heure ?

Lucas : C'est Brooke à propos de Peyton…

Lindsey : Je m'en serais doutée…

Lucas : Oui désolé Brook va s'y je t'écoute…

Brooke : Viens à l'hôpital elle a essayer de ce suicider.

Lucas sortit immédiatement le lit, laissant sa partenaire légèrement frustrer et irriter.

Lindsey : Où tu va ?

Lucas : A l'hôpital

Lindsay : Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Lucas : Peyton a essayer de ce suicider…

---

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes aux secouristes pour amener Peyton à l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Les médecins la prirent en charge, laissant une Brooke terrorisé dans la salle d'attente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Haley et Nathan arrivèrent.

Haley : Comment elle va ?

Brook en pleurant : Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore eu de nouvelle…

Quelques minutes seulement après Mouth et Skills puis Lucas et Lindsey arrivèrent. Lucas accouru auprès de ses amis, Lindsey elle reste légèrement à l'écart.

Brooke en se jetant dans ses bras : Lucas !!!!!!

Lucas : Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?

Brooke : C'est plutôt a toi de me dire ce qui c'est passer !

Lucas : De quoi tu parles ?!

Brooke : Je sais qu'elle est venue te voir ce soir !

Lucas : Ouuii…

Brooke : Et qu'est ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle en arrive a se point ?

Lucas : Euh, euh bah en faites moi rien mais euh, Lindsey lui a dit que je l'avait demander en mariage et qu'elle avait accepter.

Le regard de Brooke ce remplit de rage, elle avança vers Lindsey et la gifla voilement.

Brooke en hurlant : C'est de ta faute !!!!!!!!!!

Brooke à Lucas : Comment a tu pu ramener cette fille ici !

Nathan attrapa Brook pour éviter qu'elle s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à la jeune femme.

Nathan : Brooke calme toi, c'est de la faute à personne !

Brooke : Si c'est de sa faute ! C'est de sa faute à elle, c'est elle qui à prit Lucas à Peyton, c'est a cause d'elle si elle a fait sa !

Lucas : Brooke calme toi !

Brooke en voulait tellement à Lucas, elle gesticulât, et réussi à s'extirper des bras de Nathan pour venir gifler Lucas à son tour.

Brooke : C'est autant de ta faute à toi !

Haley : Oooohh ohh calmez vous !

---

Le climat s'appaisa doucement, ce n'est que au bout de 3 heures qu'un médecin leur apporta des nouvelles.

Médecin : Melle Davis ?

Brooke : Ou oui c'est moi !

Médecin : Vous étés laaa.. de Melle Sawyer ?

Brooke : Je suis sa meilleure amie !

Médecin : D'accord, je me suis occupé de votre amie, en arrivant ici elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, mais votre amie est forte.

Brooke : Elle va bien alors ?

Médecin : Bien est un grand mot, mais elle est toujours en vie…

Brooke : Je peux la voir ?

Médecin : Oui venez avec moi…

---

Le médecin accompagna Brooke auprès de son amie, elle était sur ce lit, blanche et inanimée, un tuyau dans la bouche lui permettant de respirer. Ses avant bras recouvert par des bandages. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes, elle passa ses doigts dans les doigts gelés de son amie.

Brooke pleurant : Peyton Sawyer me quitte pas…

Brooke en voulant a ce moment à toute la terre, à Lucas, à Lindsey, a sa mère, à ce fichu barman qui la empêcher d'être auprès de son amie et surtout à elle-même. Puis ce fut le tour, de Haley, Nathan, Mouth, Skills puis Lucas…

La jeune femme resta dans son sommeil durant plusieurs jours, mais le plus important était qu'elle était toujours en vie. Brooke était resté à son chevet quasiment nuit et jour. Puis enfin elle sentit les doigts qu'elle tenait beaucoup contre les siens.

Brooke : Peyton ???

La jeune commença a bougé et a ouvrir les yeux, les médecin l'avait désintubé quelques jours auparavant étant donner la net amélioration de son état de santé.

Brooke : Ouvre les yeux…

La jeune femme s'exécuta quelques secondes plus tard. Brooke essaya de parler avec son amie mais elle demeurait silencieuse, le regard perdu dans le vide. Les jours passèrent et la jeune femme ne voulait toujours pas parler à ses amis. Elle pu quitter l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard, retournant dans la maison de Brooke mais rien n'y faisait, Peyton ne parlait a personne, Brook haïssait Lindsey et ne parlait plus à Lucas.

Une semaine passa et Peyton n'avait toujours pas dis un seul mot, Haley s'occupait de Mia et du studio, Peyton restait sur la balcon de la maison regardant Tree Hill. Lucas s'en voulait énormément, depuis ce soir là, sa relation avec Lindsey était un peu tendue, la jeune femme ne se sentait plus trop à sa place.

Un soir Brook rentra un peu tard du travail, arrivant dans la maison elle se rendit directement sur le balcon mais ne trouva pas son amie, inquiète sa première réaction fut d'accourir vers la salle de bain mais il n'y avait personne. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de son amie mais elle n'y était pas non plus, elle s'approcha du lit et trouva une lettre sur le lit avec écrit dessus B.David, elle l'ouvrit

_---_

_Chère Brooke,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je tes fait endurer depuis ces dernières semaines, mais je n'est pas de mots pour exprimer ma douleur. Je suis revenue à Tree Hill pour lui mais il a décidé d'aimer une autre._

_Cette ville m'a trop fait souffrir, je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, j'ai décidée de partir loin d'ici._

_Ne me recherche pas._

_Tu vas me manquer Brooke Davis_

_**Peyton S.**_

---

Le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa à son tour, sa meilleure amie avait quitter la ville durant la journée, là laissant seule dans ce monde. C'était maintenant à son tour de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…


End file.
